Herz aus Glas
by hyndara71
Summary: Episoden-TAG zu 1.16 The Thing with Feathers. Was ging in Nick vor, als Juliette seinen Antrag ablehnte, und wohin ging er, als er den Raum verließ? Nick/Juliette, Monroe/Rosalee


**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

* * *

„Es tut mir leid, aber … ich kann nicht!"

Nick konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er konnte diese Antwort einfach nicht fassen. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war es, als sei seine Welt komplett zersprungen.

„Ist es wegen des ganzen Krams in der letzten Zeit?" fragte er verwirrt. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ..."

Juliette schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Du würdest nicht glauben, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Nick. Und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als eines Tages deine Frau zu werden. Aber ich fühle, daß du Geheimnisse vor mir hast."

Geheimnisse! Verdammte Geheimnisse! Verdammtes Erbe seiner verdammten Vorfahren!

Als hätte er darum gebeten, als Grimm geboren zu werden und Wesen zu jagen. Nein, das hatte er nicht. Und seit mehr als einem halben Jahr versucht er jetzt, sein Leben als Grimm von seinem Leben in der realen Welt zu trennen.

Er hörte gar nicht mehr, was Juliette zu erklären versuchte, er flüchtete sich in seine eigene, hilflose Wut hinein, den Schmerz, der ihn verfolgte, seit Marie gestorben war.

Er war für Juliette durch die Hölle gegangen! Er hätte sich für sie töten lassen, um genau zu sein, die Sache mit dem Klaustreich war auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Wenn Juliette nicht gewesen wäre, Nick war nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt bemerkt hätte, was in dem umgebauten Stall auf der unteren Straße los gewesen war.

Er haßte seine Fähigkeit mittlerweile. Es war gleich, wohin er auch ging, was immer er tat, überall traf er auf Wesen. Überall begegnete er dem Schrecken in den Augen der Harmloseren, der Blutlust in den Prädatoren unter den Wesen. Überall nur Mißtrauen.

Zu Anfang, ja, da war die Sache irgendwie spannend und abenteuerlich gewesen. Zu Anfang war es noch einfach gewesen, sich zu entscheiden …

Nick wandte sich auf dem Sofa von Juliette ab und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Armen.

Er wollte das jetzt nicht noch einmal mit anhören! Juliette hatte ihm mittlerweile viel zu oft Vorwürfe gemacht. Vorwürfe, daß er zu spät kam, Vorwürfe, daß er gar nicht auftauchte, Vorwürfe, daß er plötzlich verschwand.

Was sollte er denn tun? Sie würde ihm kein Wort glauben, würde er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Er konnte es ihr ja nicht beweisen. Und er war der einzige Grimm auf weiter Flur.

Er hatte geglaubt, mit dieser speziellen Fähigkeit würde er vielleicht ein besserer Polizist, er hatte das wirklich geglaubt! Darum hatte er damals beschlossen, daß er nur die verbrecherischen Wesen jagen würde, und er hatte sich geschworen, daß er so wenige wie möglich von ihnen töten würde.

Beides erwies sich nach und nach als Fehler.

Erst hatte Adalind, das Hexenbiest, versucht, Tante Marie zu töten, dann war er von einem Schwarm Bienen dazu verdammt worden, fast bei Adalinds Ermordung zuzusehen. Was hätte er denn machen sollen damals?

Vermutlich, so dachte er jetzt, vermutlich hätte er es zulassen sollen und hätte damit noch immer die Bienenvölker und die Mellifer als Verbündete auf seiner Seite. Er war von einem Oger fast zu Tode geprügelt und Juliette von einer wahnsinnigen drachenähnlichen Wesenheit namens Dämonfeuer verschleppt worden.

Alles, was ihm das Grimmsein gebracht hatte, war Ärger, nichts als Ärger. Er konnte seiner eigentlichen Arbeit nicht mehr richtig nachgehen, weil der Großteil seiner Fälle sich als „Wesen-Fall" entpuppte, sein Privatleben fand so gut wie gar nicht mehr statt. Dafür vergriffen sich immer wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen Wesen an seinen Freunden, an seiner Liebe, an ihm selbst.

Nein, wenn er irgendeine Wahl gehabt hätte, er hätte diese Kräfte sofort zurückgegeben im Tausch gegen sein altes, vielleicht langweiliges Leben. Aber es war immerhin das Leben gewesen, das er hatte führen wollen!

Nein, flüsterte eine ihm nur gut bekannte Stimme dann aus dem Tiefen seines Geistes zu, nicht alles ist schlecht, Nick. Oder bin ich schlecht?

Monroes Gesicht tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und Nick hob den Kopf.

Nein, nicht alles war schlecht. Monroe war sein Freund, sein einziger, beständiger Freund in der Wesen-Welt. Die einzige wirkliche Konstante, die er in seinem Leben noch hatte.

Aber er liebte Juliette!

Sein Herz schmerzte so sehr.

Wie lange hatte der Ring in der Schublade gelegen? Wie lange hatte er diesen Moment geplant? Wie lange hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie Juliette ihm strahlend um den Hals fallen würde?

„Du solltest sie besser verlassen", hallte Tante Maries Stimme in ihm nach. Damals, an dem Abend, als sie versucht hatte, ihn endlich aufzuklären.

Nick fühlte sich so verwundbar wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er würde alles für Juliette tun, wirklich alles. Und er hatte es auch bereits für sie getan, auch wenn sie nichts davon wußte, oder besser nicht die volle Wahrheit kannte.

Er sehnte sich nach einer Familie, seit die seine zerbrochen war. Er hatte Tante Marie als Mutterersatz geliebt, die irgendwann für ihn auch tatsächlich zur Mutter wurde. Sie hatte alles getan, damit es ihm gut ging und ihn unterstützt in was immer er auch tun wollte.

Juliettes Hand lag auf seinem Arm, er registrierte es erst jetzt. Und gerade jetzt konnte er ihre Berührung nicht ertragen.

Er hatte ihr sein Herz, dargeboten, dieses zerbrechliche Etwas aus hauchdünnem Glas, das da in seiner Brust schlug. Er hatte all seine Hoffnungen und Wünsche in sie gesteckt, hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als daß sie seine Frau werden würde.

Juliette sah ihn an, sprach auf ihn ein, doch er hörte ihre Stimme nicht durch das Rauschen seines Blutes.

Zerbrochen, vernichtet, zertrampelt lag sein Herz aus Glas zwischen ihnen beiden. Und die Scherben schienen zu einer gewaltigen Mauer zu wachsen, hinter denen er sich vor ihr verbergen konnte. Und trotzdem war sie noch immer zu nahe.

Nick erhob sich, sah sie noch einen Moment an, Tränen in den Augen.

Juliette erwiderte seinen Blick, doch da waren die Scherben seines Herzens, trieben ihn von ihr fort.

Nick drehte sich um und ging schweigend, schnappte sich seinen Autoschlüssel und verließ das Haus. Sein Ziel war klar, der einzige, zu dem er noch Vertrauen hatte.

Nick fühlte sich betrogen, als er kurz darauf vor Monroes Haus stand, doch sein Freund war nicht allein. Rosalee war bei ihm. Nick stand eine Weile vor dem Fenster, ohne daß sie beide es bemerkten, und beobachtete sie, wie sie lachten und schrerzten.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Truck zurück, hinter sich einige hauchfeine Scherben lassend, die unter den geschlossenen Fenstern zu Monroes Wohnraum lagen …


End file.
